


La novia y la querida.

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya amaba a Kiyoshi, Hyūga también lo amaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I.

Hyūga detestaba tener sentimientos, aunque realmente lo que más le molestaba era que sus sentimientos fueran mucho más frágiles de lo que dejaba ver.  
Porque en verdad le dolía estar enamorada y que esos sentimientos no fueran mutuos.  
Le molestaba ver como Kiyoshi le sonreía a otra, como tomaba su mano, como la abrazaba por la cintura y con cuánto amor la besaba.  
Y en verdad le hubiera molestado menos si los sentimientos de Kiyoshi no hubieran sido devueltos, pero Hyūga sabía perfectamente que detrás de la apariencia fría y cortante que Hanamiya mostraba, ella amaba tanto a Kiyoshi como él la amaba a ella, lo notaba en la manera en que cerraba los ojos cada vez que su compañero de escuela la besaba, la manera en que sus manos se sujetaban a su saco cuando la abrazaba, en el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que Kiyoshi se aparecía en la puerta de Kirisaki Daīchi, en el rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas cuando él comentaba lo bonita que se veía (aunque estuviera vestida igual que siempre y algo despeinada luego de la práctica de baloncesto).  
Hanamiya amaba a Kiyoshi, Hyūga también lo amaba.  
Pero era evidente que no podía competir con la chica que era capaz de lesionar brazos y piernas.  
Esa era una batalla perdida sin siquiera haberla empezado, y tendría que vivir con ello.


	2. Parte II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con frustración, arrojó una de las pelotas contra la pared más cercana y rebotó con fuerza hasta la puerta de la entrada, donde alguien la agarró sin inmutarse.

Hyūga siempre era la última en irse de las prácticas.  
Se quedaba hasta tarde practicando sus tiros triples y gastando la adrenalina extra que su cerebro generaba al pensar en cosas inservibles.  
_“Has mejorado tu dribble, Hyūga”_ esa estúpida sonrisa apareció en su cabeza, Kiyoshi le sonreía de la manera fraternal que le sonreía a todas en el equipo, había estado a punto de sonrojarse cuando el entrenador Aida había dado por finalizada la práctica y las había mandado a las duchas.  
Sacudió la cabeza e intentó tirar, falló. Volvió a intentarlo, sacando la imagen de su compañero de su cabeza, otra vez falló.  
Con frustración, arrojó una de las pelotas contra la pared más cercana y rebotó con fuerza hasta la puerta de la entrada, donde alguien la agarró sin inmutarse.  
— **Se te cayó esto.** —No necesitó voltear para saber que era la última persona que quería ver. Su voz era muy suave y almidonada cuando lo quería, y simplemente en esos momentos la detestaba más que antes.  
— **Gracias.** —Tomó el balón que la otra chica le lanzó y volvió a darle la espalda—.  **Si estás buscando a Kiyoshi, creo que está organizando algo en su oficina.  
** — **Oh, bien.** —Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en las gradas, mirándola fallar cada uno de sus siguientes tiros—.  **Tienes que relajar más tus hombros, así no entrará ninguna.  
** — **Yo sé lo que hago.** —Sabía que no debía haber una buena razón para que Hanamiya estuviera ahí a esa hora—.  **¿Qué haces aquí?** —Pero no tuvo tiempo de recibir una respuesta.  
— **Hyūga, es tarde, ya guarda las cosas y vuelve a casa antes de que oscurezca.** —Kiyoshi apareció en el gimnasio y le volvió a sonreír como un padre le sonríe a una hija—.  **Hasta mañana.** —Le alborotó el corto flequillo y se dirigió hacia su novia—.  **Lamento dejarte esperando, Mako-chan, ¿vamos?** —A ella también le sonrió, pero su sonrisa estaba llena del afecto que Hyūga tanto deseaba y no tenía.


End file.
